Remembrance
by foufymaus
Summary: Entry for The Black Balloon Contest


**The Black Balloon Contest**

**Title: Remembrance**

**Pen name: foufymaus**

**Characters: Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme**

**Disclaimer: Serious heartfail AH AU Serious Thanks for the quick once over has to go out to trixietraci and Ailisraevyn . These ladies helped out in a time crunch. Ya'll are the best. **

Remembrance:

Carlisle never questioned his sanity; he often questioned the sanity of the patients around him though.

When he met her, he knew that she was special. Her stormy blue gray eyes were swirling like hurricane clouds. She was small, but her presence was large. She chattered about anything that ran through her head, fluttering from topic to topic like a humming bird would wander from flower to flower.

Carlisle allowed her to dance from topic to topic, trying to capture her gaze. She floated around his well appointed room stopping only briefly to touch an object on the shelf.

"Are these your children?"She said pausing only briefly, not allowing him enough time to answer. "I had children once, I think. Perhaps it was in a play I did. Yes, I think I did have children, they weren't as pretty as yours though…" She trailed off then started up once again as she passed the book shelves.

"Mary," Carlisle stated quietly with authority. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I'm here to meet my angel," she chirped, continuing her rambling conversation. Mary stood by the door to the room, waiting to be led out.

"Thank you Nurse Rachel, when you're ready, please send in my next appointment."Carlisle said quietly turning away from the door. The nurse looked at Carlisle sadly. Taking a deep breath, Carlisle rolled his shoulders trying to relieve tension that had built up during his meeting with Mary.

"Hi, Dad."

Carlisle startled, his gaze lifted from the papers scattered on his desk in front of him. "Edward. It's been a while since I've seen you lurking around the hospital," He chuckled. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

As he gazed at his beloved son, he watched the sun streaming in from the windows highlight the red and golden tones in his hair, giving the appearance of a fiery glow.

"I figured I'd check up on the old man, see how he's doing," He said with youthful arrogance, a small smirk playing on his cupid shaped lips. "I hear you've been having a difficult time since I've left." Edward's gaze flickered away to look at the photo of his family that Mary was admiring before.

Chuckling, Carlisle stepped closer to Edward. "Your mother exaggerates. I understand that all children by nature must leave the nest at some point in their lives."

Edward snorted softly, before looking closer at his father. "Are you alright?" Edward's gaze burned deeply in to his father's eyes.

"How can I not be? I have my family, I have my work," he said gesturing to the table behind him, "I just wish that you would come around more often; your mother worries," he said quietly.

Edward's eyes shifted away, unable to hold the intensity of the gaze. He smiled sadly, glancing down at his wristwatch. "I've got to get going now, I have somewhere to be." Edward said sadly. Carlisle desperately wanted to hug his only child. Stepping forward Edward smoothly evaded the gesture. "I'm sorry, Dad," Edward said quietly.

"I know son."

Turning to look out the window, he lost himself in thought. "Edward…" Carlisle whispered with a quick glance around the room, he knew his son had left without a goodbye. Carlisle felt a pang of heartache in his chest. He returned to watching the world outside; the wind playing through the trees as the light breeze was pulling petals off the delicate cherry blossoms that clung desperately to their buds. A light tapping against the door pulled him from silent contemplation.

"Hi honey."

Carlisle smiled at his wife. "My darling!" he said as he rushed over to where she stood. "It feels like I haven't seen you for so long." He wrapped his arm around her, deeply breathing in her essence. "God I've missed you," he murmured against her neck. Carlisle felt her stifling a sob.

"Next time they ask me to take the longer rotations, I'll tell them no, my dearest." He clung to her as she held on to him. "I never want to be the one that makes you feel so bereft."

They continued to cling to each other; each one taking in the comforts that they had to offer to each other. "Edward came by earlier today. I made him promise to give you a call," Carlisle said as he released her, not noticing the stiffening of her shoulders, nor the burning light of unshed tears, "I know you worry dear, he's fine and looks well fed. So we don't have to worry about him starving." Carlisle chuckled as he swiped the pad of his thumb under Esme's eyes, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "He's fine, he's healthy and he knows we're here if he ever needs us."

Kissing the tip of her nose, he coaxed out a smile from his wife by asking about her day. "I know I'm not supposed to say anything about who I see," Carlisle said in a scandalized whisper, after his wife slowly stopped her monologue. "But today I met an intriguing young lady, I think she may be a little on the crazy side." He smiled his half crooked smile, so similar to their son's that Esme's eyes watered again as she laughed at his comment, "I missed you both so much," She whispered, grasping his hands.

"I do too dear."He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I believe I need to go; I have an appointment coming in soon," He said softly, pulling her hand up to his lips. Carlisle kissed the delicate skin of her wrist. "I promise to get home as fast as I can," He said softly.

"I believe you," She stated with simple conviction. "I believe you." As she stood, she pulled her husband in to a hug, kissing the sensitive skin just below his ear. "I love you."

"I'll see you later," He said quietly as she walked away from him.

Carlisle walked out of the room he was occupying. He allowed his eyes to look and dissect the scene in front of him. His little sprite, Mary, was busy fluttering around a sullen young man standing like a statue in front of the large bay windows. His straw colored hair, greasy and unkempt, hung in limp spirals around his face. He continued to ignore the small spritely young lady that danced around him chattering animatedly about everything she saw. She seemed desperate to capture his attention. The young man steadfastly ignored her increasing chatter and volume. Carlisle, having been brought up in a time where a gentleman will always acknowledge a lady, felt his ire rise as he strode across the room.

Before reaching his intended destination, the young Mary glanced over. She cocked her head in a quizzical manner then smiled brightly. "Hi!" she chirped. The young man was startled by the sudden stop in her running commentary. "I found my angel," She said brightly.

"I see you have, Mary," Carlisle stated softly, his eyes never wavering from her. "Might I ask for an introduction?" He asked quietly.

"Oh yes! This is Jasper." She gestured to the young man. He turned and focused his angry eyes on him.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

Jasper stared incredulously at the Carlisle, his mouth opening and closing like a freshly caught trout. "I know Mary can be a bit strong but she means well. Perhaps acknowledging her presence would help calm her down a little."

Jasper shook his head in disbelief, "You see her?" he asked, once again staring intently at Carlisle. "Yes, I do, she's standing right behind you."

Jasper turned; he seemed to size up Carlisle. "Tell me, what she looks like." His eyes burned with desperation.

Carlisle looked quizzically at the young man in front of him, deciding to humor him, he took a deep breath. "She's about…" he raised his hand indicating her height, smiling at Mary the entire time. "Her eyes are blue-gray almost he color of the ocean during the storm, and her hair is black."

Jasper gasped, his hand forming a fist as he brought it up to his mouth. His eyes widened and his knees gave out. "You see her." he whispered, "you really see her." Tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes I see her," Carlisle said quizzically. "Why don't we have a seat." He gestured to the corner where a couple of comfortable couches formed an 'L' shape. Carlisle grasped Jasper's elbow and helped the wobbly young man to the corner. The nurses at the station glanced up at the odd pair. Their eyebrows arched and their heads tilted as they took in the angry, uncommunicative young man and Carlisle. Carlisle just shook his head and then focused his attention on Jasper as he led him to the couches.

Mary followed them and she perched on the arm of the chair. "I know, I know, he's not really an angel," she chirped. "But he's always been my angel," she said as she lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

Jasper chuckled. "She's always been mine," he said softly.

Carlisle smiled at the young couple. "So, Mary" Carlisle began.

Jasper's head jerked up. "Her name is Mary Alice; she liked to go by Alice." His lips tilted slightly in to a small grin. "Alice hated the fact that her name was so 'old fashioned'." He barked out a harsh laugh, "She said, Mary is so old fashioned that it was in the Bible, so the lesser of two evils." He shook his head; his hair falling forward covering his eyes.

"That's right; I'm not an old fashioned girl, I'm a 'High Fashion' diva." She said with laughter.

Carlisle chuckled; he saw the connection that these two had. Tilting his head, Carlisle wondered why Jasper wasn't talking to her earlier. "So Jasper do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked quietly.

"Sure I guess. It doesn't mean that I'll answer you though." Jasper stated, Carlisle nodded agreeing that it was quite a personal question to ask a person he just met.

"I was wondering why you were ignoring her." Carlisle asked.

"I wasn't…" Jasper wrapped his hands around his head bending forward to place his elbows on his knees. "I wasn't trying to be mean, I just couldn't talk to her, not with everyone watching," he said quietly.

"So you're an intensely private person?" Carlisle asked softly.

Jasper took a deep breath. "I wasn't a few months ago. I loved Alice with my entire soul; she was the reason why I woke up in the morning." With a slight smirk, he added, "Lord knows she could never sleep in, not with her energy." Alice sat silently; a radiant smile on her face. She idly ran her finger up and down his forearm.

"So what happened a few months ago?" Carlisle asked, as dread filled his being, he couldn't imagine the reasons why they couldn't be together. As he watched, Jasper's eyes filled with grief.

"She was killed on the campus of the University of Washington," he stated simply. "In her introduction to English studies class, a jealous ex of another student came in and killed her and several others."

Carlisle closed his eyes, his heart filled with indescribable pain, "This was a few months ago?"

Jasper nodded his head; Alice's eyes filled with tears as he watched her.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, "You're not really here, are you?"

She shook her head, confirming his question. Jasper looked at Carlisle, willing him to believe that he wasn't crazy, that he could see his Alice. Carlisle took a deep breath and he dropped his head; all he could say was "I still see her Jasper." Carlisle said softly.

"Edward," Alice said softly, acknowledging a new presence.

Jasper turned tilting his head up to see the new arrival. "He looks like you Dr. Cullen," Jasper said softly.

Carlisle closed his eyes, trying to block the memories of the awful phone call he received. "No," he whispered, "No, not Edward. Not my beautiful boy." He remembered he rushed from his office, to the emergency room, desperately hoping that the casualties being brought in were not his son and at the same time wanting to see him on the gurney. He remembered checking his phone constantly, hoping for the special piano ringtone his son had programmed into his phone. He remembered looking up in to the watery, lily colored eyes of Esme when she found him in the corner clutching his phone. Standing, he held his wife, like a man drowning in an ocean of chaos.

Opening his eyes, Carlisle looked at his only son. "No son, please tell me it's not true."

Jasper turned his head away from the heart breaking scene in front of him.

"Sorry, Dad," Edward said, squatting down in front of him. Carlisle opened his eyes. "I know how you hate when I leave without saying goodbye," he said softly.

Nurse Rachel came over holding a tray with four paper cups. "Dr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock, it's time for your medications."


End file.
